


Port In The Storm

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-06
Updated: 2007-02-06
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Port In The Storm

Title: Port In The Storm  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: #43: Stormy Weather  
Warning(s): Mild angst.  
A/N: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Port In The Storm

~

Lightning illuminated the field. Broken bodies lay everywhere, and Harry averted his eyes, searching for familiar faces amongst the living.

“Harry! Over here!”

He ran towards the voice, finding Hermione crying. “He... he took a hex meant for me...”

Harry looked down, a wail bursting from his chest as he saw the sallow skin and sharp features.

“No!” he screamed, ignoring the hands that tried to restrain him. “No...”

He gasped, awakening to silky-voiced reassurances, cradled in warmth.

“Nightmare?”

“I dreamt you’d been killed...”

“Hush, the storm has passed. I’m here.”

Fears calmed, Harry slept, safely sheltered in Severus’ arms.

~


End file.
